


Pigeons

by jamesboobchanan



Series: Steve Rogers Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And gore, F/M, Not too much, be warned, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesboobchanan/pseuds/jamesboobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's half sister (you) gets a bit distracted on a mission, causing injury to herself. At least it wasn't for nothing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigeons

**Author's Note:**

> [not edited]

“Okay, okay,” Sam waves his arms around, silencing everyone in the living room. “Who’s the better Wilson?”

You scoff and roll your eyes, “Me, dickhead.” You smack a hand on Sam’s arm. “I’m the first one Captain America came to recruit, and I was the one to save your stupid ass when your bird costume broke.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighs melodramatically and claps a hand over his left peck, “I vote (your name) Wilson over Sam Wilson.”

“Fuck yeah,” you fist bump Steve with a grin.

Sam crosses his arms and shakes his head saying, “You two are dating. Sorry Cap, you’re disqualified.” You huff and narrow your eyes at Sam.

“Hey, guys? We’ve got a mission. We need to leave now,” Clint alerts everyone. You stand and sprint off, the rest of the team scattering to get their gear. You slip into a suit designed to withstand your powers, and grab two .45s. You may control the elements, but hell if you don’t carry a weapon everywhereoutside of the compound.

The team meets up in the jet, strapping up for the flight. The whole ride there you are making out with Steve… because why the hell not? You’ve got a damn fine boyfriend and bitch, you’re going to acknowledge that shit with some loving. He’s got a nice plump lower lip that you love to nibble. Of course, Sam is constantly making sounds of disgust at the two of you while Clint and Bucky place bets on who’s going to pull away first, or who’s going to start on the other’s neck.

Time flies when you’re having fun, so when Sam practically stabs your shoulder to tell you that the jet landed, you reluctantly pull away and stand. Not before you feel the affect your kissing left on MiniCaptain. You snicker as Steve glares at you pleadingly. Just once he’d like to go into a mission with no boner.

The team disembarks cautiously, taking in your surroundings. It’s an old looking warehouse in the middle of nowhere, Wakanda. The moment Sam takes one step ahead of the group is the exact same moment that dozens of men with guns rush out of the warehouse like fucking ants. And not the ones that Scott Lang has some weird fucking relationship with.

“Shit,” you whisper, throwing your hands up. The first couple of guys closest to you collapse as all of the water and iron in their blood rushes from their bodies and into the air at your control. Cap sends you a dirty glare at the fatal result and you shrug. You form the iron into pellets and shoot them into the skulls of more men, while the water is rushed down others’ throats to their lungs.

Bitch, what? It’s not killing, it’s just putting them to sleep… permanently.

Sam swoops down by you, helping to shoot some men off. “How you doing kiddo?” He hollers.

You’re distracted by a flock of pigeons on the roof of the warehouse. Why the fuck are they still there? Damn brave bunch of birds. “Hey, Sam?” You call, catching your half brother’s attention. You point at the flock, “Is that your side of the family’s reunion?” Sam spins around, ready to give you hell for another shitty joke. His mouth opens but all that comes out it a bang. Your brow furrows and you cock your head. Since when did he start sounding like a shotgun being fired? Pain begins to spread through your chest like fire. Another gun fires rapidly, this time it’s a semi automatic rifle.

“Shit! [Y/N]!” Sam’s face is warped into concern as he rushes towards you. You only furrow your brows and look down towards the stabbing pain. Your stomach is coated in blood and several rips mar your top. That can’t be good.

“Fuck,” you whisper weakly as your world begins to tip. Your body hits the ground with a thud. Your head smashing into a rock with a sharp crack sends your world spinning… before it fades to black.

________________________________________

Incessant beeping and the vile stench of bleach and antiseptic wakes you. You blink your smeary eyes against the light and make out the blurred blob of a blonde.

“[Y/N]?” You groan in reply, struggling to see properly and sit up.

“Sam! She’s awake!” The blonde blob you can now tell is your dorito-ass boyfriend, calls out to seemingly nobody. Then the door crashes open and the familiar gap between your dipshit brother’s front teeth can be seen.

“How you feelin'?” His hands hover over you, wanting to hug you but afraid to hurt you.

“Fucking fantastic. I feel like shit. What the hell ran me over?” Your vision is cleared and you can officially glare at Sam. “Never mind, you shithead. Why the fuck did your family have to distract me?” You’re tone says ‘anger,’ but your face says ‘holy fuck kill me and end this pain.’

You watch smugly at anger crawls up Sam’s face. “Are you joking? You’re shitting me, it’s your stupid ass’ fault that you w-”

“Enough!” Steve bellows, making your head throb. “Stop fighting. Goddamn.” Steve shoos Sam to the corner and allows the entire team to shuffle in.

“Heyy,” Bucky grins, placing a quick peck on your temple, “You feeling better?” You smile and nod, feeling a bit awkward as everyone just stares at you. This must be like a zoo animal’s life. Especially when animal rights activists visit and gaze on in pity.

“You’re lucky I got your joke on video…” Tony trails off, briefly contemplating whether he should say the possibly bummer comment. He must must have thought, 'shit, why not’ because then he adds, “I also got all four of your gunshot wounds on tape, if you ever want that.” Natasha smacks Tony upside the head and you smile dryly.

“Yeah, thanks, Tony. I almost died but thank fucking god my joke is alive.” Your eyes practically roll into your skull, which causes it to throb. You wince, bringing a still-shaky hand up to rub your temple.

“Alright, guys. Out, scram, skidaddle,” Steve urges when he sees your pain. Such a patriotic and loyal and caring boyfriend. He’s also nasty in the bedroom, which contrasts deeply with his outside world attitude. He’s the walking male version of 'Lady in the streets, freak in the sheets.’

“Mm…” you hum as your vision blurs and your brain becomes foggy. “…mloveeee… youuuuuughs…” you add, slaughtering the English language. Steve chuckles, closing the blinds and switching the over head light off, opting for the softer lamp light in the corner.

“Love you, too, [Y/N],” Steve whispers as he sits in the chair by your bed and wraps one large hand around yours.


End file.
